Veronica Veggie Pizza
Veronica Veggie Pizza is a common Gross Greasies Shopkin from Series 1. Bio Website From the Gross Greasies Team, it's Veronica Veggie Pizza! Supplemental Veronica Veggie Pizza, the Slice With Lice, the Big Cheese – this charismatic but putrid piece of pizza pie goes by many names, but only one seems to stick (to the floor, mostly): Pizza Face! Pizza Face is the never-say-die leader of this ragtag crew, a congealed mastermind who loves nothing more than to find fun in the unlikeliest (and grossest) of places. Action Figure Series 3 AKA: Pizza Face Pizza Face is one slop with the lot. The never-say-die leader of The Shopkins Gang is ready to lead her gross gang into greasy battle. With her pizza slicer weapon she'll serve it up to her opponents. Defeating the Clean Team will not be cheesy but Pizza Face is a supreme fighter! Get ready to fight dirty! Series 4 AKA: Pizza Face With Sticky Cheese Whip! Veronica Veggie Pizza is cut for action and knows how to stick it to the Bug Army with her Sticky Cheese Whip! When it comes to being nasty, this guy always delivers! There's nothing nice about this slice. Defeating the bugs is not going to be easy, but it will be cheesy! This time it's survival of the stickiest! The Shopkins Gang: Collector’s Guide Veronica Veggie Pizza, the Slice with Lice, the Big Cheese - this charismatic but putrid piece of pizza pie goes by many names, but the only one that seems to stick (to the floor, mostly) is Pizza Face! Pizza Face is the never-say-die leader of this ragtag crew, a congealed mastermind who loves nothing more than to find fun in the unlikeliest (and grossest) of places. Likes: Practical jokes Dislikes: Heights May Contain Traces Of: Mold, slime, and bacteria! Rarity: Common Appearance Veronica Veggie Pizza is a yellow fading to brown ombré pizza with brown sauce, white mushrooms, and green olives. Trivia *Veronica Veggie Pizza is similar to Putrid Pizza, a Series 1 Grossery. *Veronica Veggie Pizza is one of two Shopkins to be based on pizza, the other being Pa’Pizza. *In the Shopkins Gang webseries, she is given the name Pizza Face. She is voiced by Kate Murphy. *She appears to be somewhat of a mascot to The Shopkins Gang, appearing in promo art and commercials heavily. *She has an unconscious fear of heights. *Her cheese and toppings are considered as her clothing. Without them, she is considered "naked". **She is the first Shopkin in the webseries to be naked. *Her static art portrays her crust as slimy, which her figure and collector art lack. *She is shown sick in the Get Well Spewn arc. When she is sick, her eyes turn pink and her cheese and crust turn greenish. Her mouth strings are also replaced by snot strings. *In I Think I'm a Clone Now, she gains a clone named Cheese Head. *She is the main character of The Shopkins Gang: Pizza Face Saves the Day: A Comic Adventure. *According to the episode Sassquash, she is a sleep eater. Gallery 4C0D6619-F773-41C7-A4BE-98633D364FB3.jpeg|Veronica Veggie Pizza toy 87F677D1-42A7-4FCC-9092-3FB46939C0D4.png|Veronica Veggie Pizza collector’s tool artwork Category:List